


Small Lives

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphyne, Asgoriel, F/F, M/M, papyrus is innocent, sans is a bitch, sansby - Freeform, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: Sans ends up with a strange monster in bed. He ends up sick and worried, but kept it away to not burden his brother and his family. But when two little trouble tots find their way into his life, how much will it change11th chapter is just author notes and such! true story is 1-10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fixed errors and added things to this chapter. I skimmed through the latest update on this chapter because its late and i have school in like 3 hours.

Sans sat up from the bed.. a strangers bed.. His head hurt. Oh! He had a fucking hangover, wonderful.. And he apparently had a one night stand? What else could go wrong.

Sans stood up, not bothering to look at the half naked monster laid in bed beside him. He threw his clothing on and teleported back into his own room, letting the familiar scent fill his nose holes as he landed in what he called his bed. Papyrus was in the kitchen making food, It was a Saturday so they didn't go anywhere unless Papyrus had training with fish face-  He meant Undyne... heh...

Sans heard boots clomp up to his door, a loud knocking mde Sans groan and pull his hood over his head in an attempt to block out the forming headache

"SANS, ARE YOU AWAKE? I HAVE BREAKFAST DONE." Papyrus said as he banged on the door one final, hard time.

"nng.. im awake papyrus.." Sans grumbled, rubbing the drunk look out of his eyes.

"GOOD! NOW LET US GET BREAKFAST!" Papyrus announced.  
"alright pa-" Mid sentence Sans turned over away from Papyrus and looked at the floor, throwing up a strange glowing blue liquid

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT FINE..." Papyrus said, as Sans turned onto the bed and flopped onto his back, panting as he tried to get up the energy to speak again "LET ME TAKE YOU TO ALPHYS PLEASE!"

"just...let me clean myself up..." Sans said as he pushed himself off the bed, wandering down to the bathroom, barely keeping himself awake.

Finally Sans reached the bathroom, he stood on the stool he used to reach the sink (Curse his small height!)

His stomach had a soft teal glow... his eyes were glowing with curiosity..He lifted his shirt His eyes widening and his grin slipping..

shit...shit shit shit shit. 

he was pregnant....

Oh nononon, This is not happening. He is not pregnant.. HE'S NOT... Sans began to panic as he pulled his shirt down to cover his ecto-womb, He edged his way into a panic attack, gasping and sobbing loud enough for Papyrus to walk in to see the older skeleton on the floor sobbing.

"SANS.... ARE YOU OK...?" Papyrus said as he picked up the small skeleton, who seemed protective of his mid-section

He sniffled "y-yes...I'm...fine.." He fell asleep, keeping his arms wrapped around his middle protectively. He was facing a tough challenge.. shit..


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 of sans being a pregnant muffin, next chapter there will be about a 2 month time skip, I will have atleast 2 days of each month, so about 18 chapters and plus a super special secret chapter so 19. also like mid chapter I got invested into a can of pringles so yEAH that's time I didn't work on it I also spent like an hoooour watching shane dawson but the chapter is here! i'm going to be pulling a bunch of all nighters to get chapters of this up!

Sans begged Papyrus to not take him to Alphys, Sans wanted nobody to know that he was knocked up. He didn't even plan to let Papyrus know... But the true question was.. when it was time for the baby to be born what was he going to do? No! He'd address this idea when the time came.. or close to the time.

 

"SANS! YOU NEED TO SEE A DOCTER! YOUR SICK AND I DONT WANT YOU THROWING UP EVERYWHERE AGAIN." Papyrus said as he opened the door, letting the chilling yet refreshing air of Snowdin into the warm house.

  
"i'm fine pap, i promise..." Sans said as he tightened his already permanent and large grin even more into an unconvincing smile.

 

"JUST..PLEASE SANS! I KNOW YOU HATE DOCTERS BUT WE NEED TO HAVE YOU LOOKED AT.." Papyrus said as he looked to Sans

 

"fine, but you know my limits papyrus, and so does she." Sans said as he let his arms drop from his midsection, but made sure not to reveal his ecto-womb.

\-----------

Finally they reached the lab, Sans knew Alphys wasn't a bad person, but she was persistent to get what she wanted when it came to checkups and soul checkups.

 

"H-Hello Papyrus! H-Hiya Sans! R-Ready for your c-checkup?" Alphys said as Sans became a bit protective of his mid-section again.

 

"yeah, can we just get this over with already." Sans said as Alphys nodded.

 

"P-Papyrus t-this may take a b-bit, U-Undyne said you w-were coming o-over for a training?" Alphys said as she did standard doctor stuff for the check up

"OH YES! SANS BE GOOD AND DONT BREAK ANYTHING!" Papyrus said as he exited the lab

\------------------

Over 2 hours spent in this damn lab... The child was draining his magic and he was quickly getting exhausted and  Alphys poking and prodding at him was not that fun. Of course she hadn't figured out his little secret, thank god.

 

"W-Well, y-you seem a-alright.. I-I G-Guess you can g-go?" Alphys said as Sans stood up, but rather quickly as he stumbled and was hit with a dizzy spell.

 

"wow I stood up a wee bit to fast" Sans said, stabilizing himself. He walked out of the lab, and walked back home.

 

"O-Ok? Bye t-then?" Alphys said, confused.


	3. Day ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HA TIMESKIP!! Sans is now about two months into his pregnancy! I know some people may not like timeskips but I will give glimpse of life for the preggo eggo!!! I promise!!! Now onward! ALSO IF I GET THE MONTHS THINGS HAPPEN INCORRECTLY IM SORRY, I DONT KNOW HOW PREGNANCY WORKS, IM 12 I CANNOT SATISFY THINGS I HAVE NOT BEEN THROUGH MYSELF, SO THIS IS KINDA GOING OFF BASED ON STUFF IVE READ THROUGH OTHER SKELEPREG STUFF. I also kinda look up two month pregnant stuff so I can get a good idea of how sans needs to act??? like I don't know how big two months is????

Sans groaned, he was about 2 months into his pregnancy and damn, the kid was so restless.. He hardly ever got sleep, It seemed that the kid got his insomnia, so when the kid didn't sleep neither did he.

 

"ya lucky I love you kiddo, and your damn lucky none of the others found out I have you." Sans said, it was LITERALLY 1 AM.. Papyrus would NOT  be up, and if he was, WHAT THE FUCK PAPYRUS GO TO BED.

 

Sans rubbed his eye sockets, slipping out of his room silently and walking down before plopping on the couch,He watched a muted TV as he idly rubbed at his stomach.

 

Sans wasn't very big at this point, but he knew farther along the line he'd have to find the baggiest clothing in the world to support his new body type, but that would be dealt with when the time came.

 

Sans snorted as he twisted onto his back "kid cmon work with me.. lemme sleep please." Sans groaned, he placed a hand on his stomach

 

Obviously, this being the most stubborn skeleton's child, With his request he got a sharp kick to his ribs.

"h-huuuuuuuuu-" Sans wheezed out "wow I see your going to be a stubborn kid when you finally come out." Sans chuckled, He heard the door to Papyrus' room click open during the end of the sentence, He pulled his shirt down and turned his head over a bit, pretending to be asleep.

 

 He heard Papyrus mumble a few things before walking into the bathroom at the end  of the hall, Sans opened his eye a small bit before completely flopping on his side despite his now hurting ribs protests

 

Finally the sweet sense of sleep gripped his body as his eyes finally shut.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sans woke up, he sat up and popped every bone in his body, he didn't acknowledge the fact that his stomach grumbled for food, Luckily it was a Saturday so they didn't do anything, and Sans was thankful for that, he really didn't feel like interacting or moving for that matter.

 

"SANS! LAZYBONES, I'M GOING TO UNDYNES AND IM FORCING YOU TO COME!" Papyrus said.. So much for staying home.

 

"k, bro." Sans said as Papyrus literally dragged him to waterfall.


	4. Day ????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> done on my phone so this is short!! But iill make it up by doing a long chapter 5 when i arrive home!!

Sans took being dragged like a champ, He heard bits and pieces of conversation that Papyrua was trying to make with him but he only mumbled in response.

 

Sans still had moments of morning sickness every few days but for now he was doing ok.

 

His feet sloshed against marsh as he looked up, He was at Undynes. Letting out a sigh Sans stood on his own and pulled his shirt down over his ecto-belly.

 

"Hey nerds!" Undyne said as she noogied Papyrus

"NOO DONT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!!"Papyrus screeched, receiving a chuckle from Sans.

 

"You brought your lazy ass brother? Pff." Undyne gave a toothy grin

"m' not lazy."Sans said as he put his hand in his pocket to hide him rubbing at his stomach.

 

"LIES BROTHER!!" Papyrus said.

 

Sans groaned as he slumped against the wall, The kid had kicked him in the ribs and literally it hurt like hell.

 

"HUuuuUUUu" Sans wheezed as he sat down

 

"BROTHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT? " Papyrus crouched to Sans who was protective of his stomach again

 

"y-yup.d-dandy." Sans gave a thumbs up  _'Dandy as in your niece or nephew just nailed me in the ribs'_ Sans thought to himself as he dozed off


	5. Day ??????????????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hEH Sans is now in month four of pregnancy! I also had to search up four month pregnant just for reference! This chapter is extra long because I felt bad about the previous chapter being so short! This is done on my laptop so it should be more grammatically correct! But I will only be doing one chapter for month four! I do a two month time skip so the next chapter is going to be month six!  
> also it was storming outside when I wrote this so I spent most of the time trying to find a way to take my mind off of it, because I hate storms!!!!

Sans laid in bed, He was a lot bigger now but not much. He groaned as he turned over to face the wall nearest his desk. He was moody at this point so he spent a lot of his days inside sleeping as the kid was taking a lot of his magic and energy and Papyrus could clearly see how tired Sans had been getting so he allowed him to take a lot of half days when Sans did do his job.

 

Sans looked at his alarm clock

**2:30**

 

He groaned, another restless night thanks to the kid "uuuuurgh, I wish you'd stop bein' so damn restless kiddo I need my beauty sleep." There was a long awkward pause before he received a kick to his ribs "ok ow, I cant cuss out my own kid but if I could i'd so be doing that right about now."

 

He got a kick to his spine "fUCK, kid please" Sans said as he flopped over onto his side, but being careful to not jostle his baby

 

"i'm going to sleep whether you like it or not kiddo!" Sans finally drifted off

\-----------------------------

Sans woke up, and flipped onto his side to look at his alarm clock

**7:45**

Somehow he'd manage to get in a slightly good nights rest, He grinned and rubbed his belly.

 

Suddenly Papyrus entered, but Sans stopped doing his interaction with the kid and smiled at Papyrus "heya bro."

 

"'HELLO SANS! ARE YOU FEELING WELL ENOUGH TO GO TO WORK?" Papyrus said as he stood Sans up

"yup." Sans grinned, putting on a neutral face and giving a thumbs up  

 

\------------------------------------

Sans sat in his station, he knew a human wouldn't come around but it'd make Papyrus happy if he actually tried at work today.

\------------------------------------

Finally the workday ended and Sans had enough magic in his reserves for a teleport home,  he barely missed the couch but ended up hitting the end of the cushions and just collapsing onto the whole of the cushion 

 

"iooOh Howdy." Sans grunted as he held his middle "fuck me gently with a chainsaw that hurt."

 

Sans was sure Papyrus wouldn't get home for another hour or so, so Sans had some time to chat with the kid without being found out, but Sans was pretty sure that they were just pissed because nobody besides himself knows they exist.

 

_'your uncle is a really great guy kiddo... i'm sure when you do come he's gonna love you so much... I promise I wont ever let anything happen to you.. no matter what hardships we may face during these 9 months and beyond..i swear I will protect you...'_

 

Sans hummed a tune to the distressed soul in his belly, it seemed to calm them down. He smiled remembering a time when Papyrus was younger and would get distressed and all Sans had to do was sing a tune.. Sans was pretty good at singing but who needed to know that? heh..

 

The door swung open and in marched  Papyrus and Undyne with so much freaking pasta... Enough to fill the house up. He chuckled as he kicked his slippers down under the couch

 

"HELLO SANS! I AM GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU MADE IT HOME ALRIGHT!" Papyrus said from the kitchen.

 

"yeah I did, I was bone tired." Sans grinned, giving a neutral expression with his eyes while his grin stayed the same.

 

"SANS. GO TO YOUR ROOM I WILL NOT HANDLE YOUR VILE PUNS!" Papyrus said, he had exited the kitchen and bonked Sans on the head with a wooden spoon

 

"ow hehe." He giggled as he walked up to his room, locking his door and then collapsing onto the bed

 

He pulled his shirt up to look at his child, The soul was glowing warm and happily, Sans was content his child was satisfied for now, so in some string of luck Sans finally fell asleep.

\----------------------

Sans woke up and tossed over, looking at the time

 

**12:59**

 

He groaned, he'd slept through half the day and he actually felt good for once.

 

 

 

 


	6. DAY ??????????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so late! Like what..a month? Oh well! Ive been extremely busy and my normal laptop is broken so expect a lot of grammar errors! also i know there was a different chapter 6 but i wasnt satisfied with it. Im not very satisfied with this either but its ok.

Sans groaned as he sat up, he was so fucking huge, and it was only recently he had discovered a 2nd smaller soul which seemed to be forming normally, which was promsing.

 

He knew Papyrus would figure out at some point, but right now it didnt matter.

 

~

 

Sans walked (hobbled) down the stairs and collapsed on the couch, his ankles were killing him ad his spine felt like death.. he was...  **BONE-** tired... hehehh.. He got nailed in the ribs, twice and it actually brought him to tears.

 

Papyrus rushed in and comforted his crying brother who was holding his arms around his midsection 

 

"SANS?? ARE YOU OK???" Papyrus asked as he removed the smaller skeletons hands from his midsection, but they quickly went back as if glued to the belly.

 

"SANS....ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING." Papyrus asked sternly as he forced Sans' hands away from his stomach and lifted his shirt. What Papyrus saw was....Sans was in big trouble.

 

The older skeleton was just sobbing as his brother stared in disbelief.. god if he had enough magic he would just slip away and never be seen again.

 

"Sans..why would you hide this from me..? YOU COULD HAVE DIED." Papyrus said quietly, but his voice raised, this brought the smaller skeleton into even more tears as his fears hit him, he was planning on having a baby..wait not one.. 2... He planned on doing this alone.. he planned on doing it all alone...

 

 

~~ _**What the hell was he thinking?** _ ~~


	7. Last month troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEAH!!! HOPE YA ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!! ALSO I JUST ATE A FUCKING STARBURST WRAPPER AND ALL, IM SICK. Also the POV'S Are a bit wacked but every time there is a "~" a POV changes <3 also THIS CHAPTER IS SO FUCKING SAD AAAAAH

Sans groaned, he was in his final month of pregnancy and he could barely get off the fucking couch, He was moody, sick, tired, And a whole other bunch of things. 

 

Papyrus was careful of Sans and seemed to want to do everything for him despite Sans saying he didnt have to, like yes it was nice to have somebody wait on your every need but sometimes a skele just needs to move himself. Sans chuckled.

 

~

Papyrus stirred the spaghetti as he kept checking in on Sans. Papyrus had only recently found out the secret Sans was hiding, now granite Papyrus did go off on him but after all of Sans' emotions crashed on him he apologized and comforted Sans as best as he could.

 

Sans had also made him SWEAR to not tell anybody about this, He was nearing the end of his pregnancy but he would tell everybody in his own time, So Papyrus trusted his older brother.

 

~

_Sans floated in the void, He couldn't feel his body at all but he felt like something was holding onto him but he couldn't tell what it was, because he couldn't move anything  to see what and where it was._

 

_He finally regained some feeling in his body and looked down to see a knife deeply stabbed into his chest, but he couldn't feel anything at all. He didn't feel the pain nor did he feel the emotions that normally came with stabbing._

 

_Sans finally managed to regain some reaction time and he  screeched at the top of his lungs in pain as the knife went deeper and deeper into his soul._

 

_His soul finally broke under the strain of the knife._

_~_

Sans woke up screaming as he tumbled off the couch.

 

Papyrus sprinted in to make sure his brother was ok.

 

"SANS SANS SANS SANS ARE YOU OK!?!??!" Papyrus said as he crouched down to his brother who was recovering mentally from a panic attack brought on by the nightmare.

 

"i-i..i-i'm fine..." Sans said as he rubbed his belly, humming to the now distressed souls in his belly. His emotions and panic attacks prompted bad emotions in the babies which in term meant he ended up feeling even worse than he already did feel.

 

"i-i just.." Sans buried his face into Papyrus and cried. Sans realized how much more these death nightmares meant when he was nursing two lives in his body. It meant if he died, his children died along with him "i had.. a nightmare.. and i-it made me think about h-how much that t-these nightmares m-mean... i-if i d-die.. the s-souls die with me... i c-couldnt d-do tha-at.."

 

"YOU WONT DIE SANS..AND NEITHER WILL THE CHILDREN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT LET HIS NIECES, OR NEPHEWS OR NIECE AND NEPHEW DIE! NOR WILL HE LET HIS NOT AS COOL BROTHER DIE!" Papyrus said, hugging Sans.

 

Sans chuckled as he slipped back onto the couch...

 

Things wouldnt be so bad..


	8. 2 presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAID THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE DIFFERENT.. I LIED..  
> I know its not Christmas anymore (Its actually 2:30 am on the 27th for me..) But i had a special plan for this chapter. It starts on Christmas eve and goes to christmas day <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also when i say, everybody comes to the skelebros house to open their presents at 6am, thats what i do with my family every christmas so i can imagine they would all go to the biggest house, which happens to be the skelebro household

Sans laid in his bed. He had felt off all day... He passed it off as the increasing aches and pains he was getting.

 

He tried to think of some good things. A good thing was almost a month ago him and the other monsters were freed from their underground prision by Frisk. Sans had also managed to get his courage up and tell his friends about his little secret. But the best thing of all.. Sans had finally gotten all of his courage up to ask his love interest to date him. They had known each other for a while. 

 

Now living with the skelebros, Grillby and Sans were dating. Grillby knew and accepted that Sans was pregnant but said he was going to love the twins and Sans no matter what.

~  
Sans was ripped from his thoughts as Papyrus called to him.

 

"SANS! GET YOUR LAZY BONEY BOOTY DOWN HERE! EVERYBODY IS HERE FOR THE CHRISTMAS PARTY!" 

 

Right. It was Christmas Eve and everybody was here for the party.. Sans didnt feel like getting up, his back was killing him but..

 

"right, coming paps, lemme put a sweater on, im freezing." Sans said as he walked (wobbled) to his dresser, Pulling out a blue sweater.

Sans walked down the stairs, his ankles already killing him as he found a open spot on the couch in between Frisk and Papyrus. Everybody was in their own festive sweaters while Sans was just in a blue sweater.

 

Frisk smiled at Sans and leaned into him. Frisk sweater read "Merry Friskmas!"

 

"heya kid." Sans said, smiling

"Hi Sans!!!!" Frisk said, very cheerfully as they gave their own grin. Frisk was missing their two front teeth and had the most adorable lisp in history.

"hows ya day been?" Sans asked, shifting to where Frisk sat on his lap as he ruffled their hair.

"Its been good! Mom finished my sweater and i got to help make the pie for the party!" Frisk said, gettign super excited.

"cool, kiddo. why dont ya go play with grillbz." Sans said, pointing to where Grillby was talking with Undyne and Toriel.

"Ok!" Frisk said, as they ran off, and began a game of hide and seek with Grillby, Toriel, and Undyne.

~

Everybody had eaten, and now were playing games. Sans felt to ill to play so he sat on the sidelines as Dunkle Sans, Judger of dirty rulebreakers.

"ay, hot stuff ya cheated." Sans said, looking at Grillby

"And how was that?" Grillby said, smirking at Sans

"i dunno, ya just did." Sans chuckled flicking Grillby's nose

~

Everybody said goodbye as the skelebros closed the door and locked it. Sans had left in the middle of the 3rd game because he was feeling an increasing amount of pain.

~

Sans woke up with a strangled gasp as a wave of pain hit him. He held back a sob as he fell out of the bed.

 

Grillby, who was next to him woke up.

"Sans? love are you ok?" Grillby asked, walking over to Sans and crouching.

"g-grillbz..s-somethings w-wrong..i-i t-think t-the k-kids..i-its t-time." Sans said, stuttering as a contraction hit him.

Grillby picked Sans up, and ran to the bathroom, sitting Sans down in the tub.

 

"g-get..p-paps.." Sans said as Grillby nodded, running into the younger skeletons room.

 

Seconds later Grillby and Papyrus busted into the bathroom in the middle of one of Sans' contractions.

 

"h-hurts..n-need..t-to..p-push.." Sans said, in an agony laced sentence as the final contraction ended.

Sans began to push and push, Papyrus and Grillby at his side the entire time. One child had been brought into the world and Papyrus was now holding them. The second one proved to be a difficult task, Sans' magic was at 0 and he was at the verge of passing out. 

 

Finally after an hour, the second baby was brought into the world. Sans had passed out, One was in Papyrus' arms and one was in Grillby's arms as they cleaned the babies up and put them in their cribs. It was currently 2am.. Christmas day. The babies had been born on Christmas day. Papyrus knew Sans wouldn't be there when everybody came over to open their presents at 6, He, and the babies would probably sleep through that.

Grillby carefully picked up his boyfriend after washing him off and putting his sweater and shorts back on him, He placed him in their bed and tucked him in, kissing his head as he crawled into the bed next to him. Papyrus had also went to bed after assuring himself Sans and the babies we're ok.

~

6am came quickly as everybody arrived in the house, Grillby alerted everybody to be quiet as Sans had the babies at around 2am, and that they were resting upstairs, which in term meant Sans probably wouldn't be down to open presents with them.

~

Everybody had enjoyed opening their presents, now Grillby and Toriel were working on making the breakfast. Sans hadn't gotten up at all, and from what Grillby could tell the twins had gotten Sans' "being able to sleep for a long time without needing food" skill, because the twins had not cried. Grillby had kept going up to make sure they were ok, and they were.

 

Toriel and Grillby sat everybodys plates down at the table.

"I wish you three luck with the twins. With my son he almost goat screamed the house down." Toriel said, laughing.

"Well, they are Sans' kids. They can probably sleep through anything." Grillby said smirking.

"Very true." Toriel responded, putting down the last plate.

 

Everybody sat down to breakfast, Everybody had their own little small conversations about random topics, Toriel, Asgore, and Grillby we're chatting about random topics. Undyne and Alphys we're talking, and Frisk and Papyrus we're talking. Sans and the twins had still not waken up and probably wouldnt for a bit.

 

Everybody bid their goodbyes and went to wherever else they were due. They would regroup at Christmas dinner.

 

Papyrus cleaned up while Grillby went to check and feed the twins.

 

Grillby entered the twins room to find one awake and giggling, their daughter, who was much smaller than her brother. Grillby smiled as he picked her up and offered the bottle to her. 

 

Her tiny skeletal hands took the bottle and began to drink, giggling some more as her soul began to glow brightly.

 

"Your so beautiful.. When your Momma awakens we will decide on a name for you.." Grillby said, putting his now sleeping daughter back in her crib

 

He walked over to his son, who was still sleeping, He gently shook the baby awake and offered him the bottle. The baby took it and began to chug it down. Grillby chuckled as the baby finish, and just like his sister, fell asleep. Grillby placed him back in his crib.

 

~

Everybody arrived for dinner at 6, Sans still hadnt waken up, which was understandable, his magic reserves were very large and it will take him a bit for them to regenerate enough for him to get up.

Toriel and Papyrus we're making the dinner, Grillby held conversations with everybody in the room. Everybody was very excited and happy as they all conversed.

 

Everybody sat down at dinner, they continued their conversations as they ate. Grillby was having a conversation with Papyrus and Frisk at the time, talking about pasta and school and that stuff.

~

After a while, everybody settled down in the living room and continued to play boardgames and such. Frisk had gotten some new games for Christmas and was excited to play them with everybody. They didnt have their gamemaster but Sans needed the sleep.

~

At about midnight everybody bid them goodbye. Grillby closed and locked the door, letting out a yawn.

 

"Goodnight Papyrus." Grillby said, smiling as he walked up into his and Sans' room.

Grillby smiled at Sans as he kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you bonehead." Grillby said as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anybody who goes like "gRILLBY IS FUCKING FOURTY AND HAS HIS OWN KID." in this fic 1. Grillby is 31 Sans is 30. 2. Grillby's daughter is actually living on her own with her own hotty bf. case closed..
> 
> also smh did you expect me to not make a reference to all i want for christmas is my two front teeth smh
> 
> also yeah i made literally 4 hour old bby giggle fuk u


	9. Wakey Wakey Eggs and crying children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *burps* Hi! I exist nooooow, A long awaited chapter. And yes i know its not new years anymore but my school work and stuff offput this chapter and And also dont expect alot of chapters until liiikee. March. Spring break. but i also have a 2/3 trip the friday-thursday before spring break. I cant upload at all (we'll be doing alot of tours, and dAMN. they give us a 10:00 curfew? what the fuck?) SOOOO. Yeah! also i have four months till i evolve into a 13 year old soo.. poof. c: Also i know its not Grillby's children but in my fic, depending on the monster the pregnant monster is loving at the time of the birth, it will depend on the monster type the baby (or babies, in sans' case c:) Will be. In this case. the babies are skeleton-fire hybrids. alsO FUCKING STRANGER THINGS I LOVE IT SO MUCH, LIKE IM ONLY ON CHAPTER 7/EPISODE 7 BUT ITS AMAZING LIKE OIHEIRHEUHEIREI WHY IS THERE SO MUCH PERFECTION IN ONE SHOW LIKE I LOVE IT SO MUCH AHHHHHHH- K enjoy the chapter
> 
> WAIT NO HAVE YALL SEEN FUCKING HEATHERS  
> SEARCH UP HEATHERS SOUNDTRACK ON YOUTUBE AND BE BLESSED WITH IT. ALSO GO TO NETFLIX AND SEARCH UP HEATHERS ITS A MOVIE BUT THERES CURSING AND SEX AND AND AND AND AND CORNNUTS..

Sans groaned as he sat up in his bead, he sleepily rubbed his eyes, looking around for his boyfriend who was nowhere to be found. Sans heard a group of people downstairs, which meant Papyrus and Grillby were probably having dinner with their friends, Which Sans was fine with. He had to attend to the twins anyway.

Sans prepared himself, and teleported into the twins room, they were both sleeping peacefully. Sans smiled at his children. They are so beautiful.. him and Grillby should really name them.

He heard a quiet crying, he looked to the source of the noises and saw his daughter was crying. "oh shoot shoot shoot how do you make a baby stop crying shoot shoot shoot" Sans panicked, picking the baby up and rocking her slowly. Eventully the baby calmed down, giggling at Sans. It seemed his daughter was more skeleton. While, his son was more of a flame monster, like his dad.

He supressed full on laughter as his daughters eyes flashed purple stars. "oh holy shi- shoot i love you." Sans said, fixing himself before he cursed in front of his daughter. "maybe i should like, take yall downstairs so you all can meet your family. their pretty cool. guess i'd have to get your dad up here so we can name you guys. grillbz better have his phone on him im not walking down there to get him." Sans said, pulling out his phone and texting "get up to the twins room hot stuff, we gotta name em." To Grillby. ~

Grillby's phone dinged with a text, He look at it smirking. "If you will excuse me." Grillby said, getting up from his chair and walking up to the twin's room. Sans was sitting there, stars in his eyes as he played with his daughter. He didnt even hear Grillby come in, but soon found he was in the room when he felt a warm kiss on his cheek. "Hello dear." Grillby said as he walked over to their son's crib, picking him up and sitting on the floor in front of Sans. "Let us name these little embers."

"okokkok, so like i feel like... lenya. lenya is a good name for this lil kiddo." Sans said, stars still in his eyes.

"That is a wonderful name. What about this lil spark. He certainly is a stubborn little kid...." Grillby paused, smirking. "Blaze. Blaze is a wonderful name for him. A fierce fire. Though he's not a fire just yet, it will suit him." Grillby said, smiling.

~ 

Grillby held blaze and Sans held Lenya as they walked downstairs, sitting down on the couch with the babies. Frisk was very interested in the children, They had never seen babies before, let alone half skeleton half fire babies. "ya really like the babies dont ya frisky bits. wanna hold her?" Sans said, his grin wide as Frisk nodded fiercely, plopping down in between Sans and Grillby with a satisfied huff as she was handed Lenya over to Frisk, who was careful not to upset the baby who was smiling at Frisk. "wow, she really likes ya frisk. your a very likeable kiddo in my opinion, guess she got it from me." Sans said, smirking as Frisk handed the baby back, who was grabbing onto Fris's stray locks of hair.

~

After a bit of being downstairs the babies were tired. The dinner once again turned into a sleepover. Sans had went up a bit eariler when the babies had went to sleep. Sans promised he would be back down in a little bit.

~

After an hour or so of playing random little games everybody was tired. Papyrus and Grillby were going to sleep downstairs with everybody while Sans kept upstairs to make sure the twins remained ok. It was a good sleeping arrangement. They had about 4 air mattereses down in the living room, Toriel and Asgore had the biggest and strongest. Alphys and Undyne shared one, Frisk and Papyrus shared one, and Grillby got his fire resistant one. It was pretty nice. they had the tv on and kept small conversations while they slept.

~

Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Alone.. You float in the void. You can't see or feel anything.. It feels good. The numbness is pulling you away from your inner turmoil.

A blobby mass appears in front of you. You know who it is, but you dont want to accept its him. But you have to accept its him because you know that it's your father. But he's also not your father at the same time.

He lunges forward, digging into your soul. You let out a pained scream as it breaks.

 

**G A M E O V E R**

 

**Try again?**

**Y E S.**

~

Sans shot up from his bed with a scream, but it didnt end. It kept going. He couldnt stop screaming. His magic flared around him, bones flinging around the room. He was blinded by the fear of his nightmare so much that he missed the worried faces of Grillby and Papyrus walking in, narrowally missing all the bones that were being flung.

 

A warmth wrapped around Sans. His eyes flickered for a moment, before he leaned into whatever was holding him, it was warm and nice. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed it so much that he fell into a slumber.

 

Grillby let out a sigh "That was something... I have not been around for one of his very bad ones. I have only been around for one of his mild ones. He has been around at the bar before, passed out and i would see some of his mild ones but..." Grillby let out a sigh, looking at the sleeping skele curled up in his arms, who seemed content on stealing all the warmth from Grillby "They were still bad too."

"WELL. YES HE HAS HAD SOME BAD ONES. BUT THEY SUBSISED WHEN HE WAS PREGNANT.. WELL BESIDES ONE. BUT THAT WAS THE ONLY ONE. THIS ONE WAS SEVERE! HE ONLY USED HIS MAGIC IN A NIGHTMARE ONCE.. HE ALSO LOOKED..DIFFERENT.. HE HAD SHARP TEETH AND CLAWS. BUT.. EVEN THAT ONE WAS AS BAD AS THIS.." Papyrus stated, throwing the couples blanket over Grillby as he adjusted Sans  on his chest for the both of them to lay comfortably.

Sans let out a content huff as he stole more heat from Grillby and the blanket wrapped around him.

 

Its all ok.


	10. Damn tantrum throwing toddlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wheeze
> 
>  
> 
> wheeze. We made it. The last chapter. The support on this was.. It was amazing! This is my first fic i've put alot of effort into.. Thank you so much for all the support. and now i must explain why this chapter is so late.
> 
>  
> 
> So. School and anxiety is really a bitch and i've been getting a bit depressed recently, its getting better, though. School was mostly the reason this was so put off. Its getting close to the end of the year and uhhHHH they are giving us more work and some of my grades are starting to slack off, And school is more important then this. Anxiety has also been a big part of it. I've been having like 3 panic attacks daily and i couldnt sit down to write. Also ive been sick with stomach bug type things, a flu mimic, and just overall been feeling like shit.  
> I plan to rewrite some of the earlier chapters this summer, because i have plans for spring break and thats the only break i have soon.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! I HAVE A WATTPAD! I post underfell content and eddsworld content and such over there. Check it out!  
> -> User name= Same as on here

Sans sat on the couch. It was 3am and he was incredibly exhausted, but Lenya wouldn't stop crying and Grillby wasn't home yet. Sans had been up since midnight trying to get her to hush and fall back asleep but nothing would work.

Papyrus woke up, walking down the stairs and seeing the incredibly exhausted skeleton trying to calm the 4 month old child. "Sans? brother, do you need some help..?" Papyrus said, walking down and settling next to the older skeleton.

"n-no im.." Sans yawns "i'm fine." Sans finished off his sentence, his daughters crying only getting louder.

Papyrus sighed, taking his niece from Sans' hands. He began to rock her gently, when that didn't work he hummed to her. All while Papyrus was doing this, Sans was watching on with hazy and exhausted eyelights.

 

Finally. At about 4am, Lenya fell asleep again. About 10 minutes sooner, Sans passed out. Papyrus smirked at them. Cradling Lenya in one arm and holding Sans in the other he placed them in their respective beds. Papyrus laid down in his, and about 30 minutes later he head the door opening, signalling Grillby's return. After about 2 minutes the house was silent again, and Papyrus fell asleep.

 

~

Papyrus awoke at 5:30, despite staying up to help Sans with the baby he was fully rested

Papyrus began to make breakfast when he heard his nephew begin to cry, but before Papyrus could get up to calm him Sans walked out of his room and into the nursery. Papyrus returned to making breakfast, and Blaze was still crying. It had been a little over 30 minutes since Blaze had begun to cry until he finally stopped.

He finally finished up breakfast, putting it onto plates and putting them on the table. Papyrus walked upstairs, first walking into Grillby and Sans' room to awaken Grillby, after doing that he entered the nursery to find a thoroughly exhausted Sans asleep in the rocking chair with both babies in arms. Papyrus did the only reasonable thing ..He snapped a photo. Papyrus smiled, sending it to all of their friends. He picked Sans up, minding the babies and placed them in Sans' bed, tucking the three in and walking downstairs to eat breakfast.

 

 _"I assume Sans is asleep?"_ Grillby asked, looking at Papyrus

"YES.. HE WAS UP QUITE LATE WITH LENYA. SHE IS QUITE THE CRYER!" Papyrus said, laughing

 _"Ah, Well. She gets it from my side of the family. My daughter was quite the squealer when she was a baby."_ Grillby said, smiling as he took up the empty plates from the table, putting them in the sink to be cleaned later.

~

Sans grumbled, his eyelights flickering on and scanning the room before him. He had two tiny weights on both arms but he knew if he moved even an inch there would be a temper tantrum in his future. 

 

He turned his head to look at his left arm. Enveloping Blaze in a blue haze, he floated the baby gently over down beside his sister, being able to maneuver his arm free from under the infants unholy grip on his hoodie. "sweet." 

 

He rolled off the bed, making a quiet thud. "ow my ass." Sans said, rubbing his tailbone. He teleported down into the living room.. Or behind Papyrus and Grillby who were watching some random cop show. Sans had a mischevious grin on his face as he prepared. "BOO!" Sans screamed, rolling down in front of them

 

Papyrus screeched like a girl while Grillby only gasped. "heahhehah." Sans laughed, rolling off the couch and landing on his tail bone. AGAIN. "ow my ass again" Sans said, chuckling.

 

"THAT WAS NOT NICE SANS!!" Papyrus screeched

~

Sans sighed contently as him and Grillby laid in bed, babies settled down in a comfortable position between them.

"hey grillby." San said, pausing. "i love you."

" _I love you too, Sans."_ Grillby said, kissing Sans on the head.

 

The four fell asleep, and remained asleep until morning.


	11. author notes

Damn. Hello there ye faithful reader. I made this chapter for many purposes. Explanations. Apologies, just to name a few.

 

Explanations first.   
Ok damn. Like what the fuck?? the support on this?? i cant. Im still extremely new to writing. I only started about.. 2..? months ago, i cant remember. and to get this much support on a fic i wrote because im a weeb is.. wowie..

 

Now apologies.  
im sorry about how this fic was updated. it was updated in a nonfunctional fashion. Now i have an explanation for that. I am in freaking school people! I cant dedicate all my time to finishing a fic. Im sorry but school over spare time. I was behind on work and i needed it to get done before i literally failed my class. TBH. The last chapter was half assed!  I was failing a class and should have been studying while i was writing it. It was so half assed that i super duper hate it. I want to rewrite alot of these chapters but i really cant. I'd like to rewrite chapters 1-5 but i have absolutely no spare time. School ends in may and not counting this term, i have one term left until school ends. If i fail this class this term im fucking screwed. TBH I'D RATHER NOT END UP IN SUMMER SCHOOL AND LITERALLY HAVE A MONTH TAKEN OUT OF MY SPARE TIME PEOPLE!  
  
Hi ok sorry serious me took over, but take note of that lil thingy.   
  
  
Have a nice day!

I had to re-edit this chapter with extra info. Im gonna have alot on my hands because im getting another dog! Its a puppy, and my parents are leaving it up to me to train it.


	12. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry i have 2 chapters of authors notes.

Heya. I made this to advance your knowledge of why i havent fleshed this out. I have a 3000 word rewrite of the first chapter of this story almost complete but i cant finish it because of a few reasons. School, life, and mental problems. aLL ya getting

 

And as of late its been hard to earn some cash. Im only 12 but i plan to stock back some fallback money for when im a bit older, and theres just not enough paying voice acting jobs for me to do so right now i have $0 in fallback cash, And even paying voice acting jobs dont really pay much. So basically im wanting to start writing commisions.

 

As of now, They are free but i might increase the price to like a dollar or 5. So basically you leave your request on THIS story, and look for a story in the coming weeks or days. I will only take 3 requests per week, so!

 

And please please please! Go check out my wattpad account!   
https://www.wattpad.com/user/AyeeeeHope

I post stuff about my life there, Besides one fic. The rest involve my friends and myself!


End file.
